


The Ink Hound

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [21]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AngstWar2K18, Gen, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Part of the AngstWar2K18 by OMSRandom and part of the ask-joeydrewstudios AU. Thomas's dog Poppy goes missing and once she's found something happened to her.





	The Ink Hound

After getting permission from Joey, Thomas decided to bring Poppy back to the studio. It was only for today since the apartment was going through a bit of renovations it was best to bring Poppy along to the studio. “Hey guys! Look who is here!?” Thomas announced. 

“Poppy!” The toons shouted running towards the young dog. Poppy smiled as the toons gave her a pet. It’s been a while since they saw the young dog and they were happy seeing her again. The toons played with the dog by throwing a ball or one of Boris’s bones, which the wolf toon didn’t mind at all.

Later the toons and Poppy were relaxing to some music playing on the radio. Poppy picked her head up when she heard walking and someone leaving a room. Poppy tilted her head and walked to the door of the room. 

The room was dark, except for a few candles that were lit on the floor. Poppy sniffed the ground and saw she entered into a circle. The door closed on her making the dog whimper the circle started the glow engulfing the dog in it.

“Poppy!” Thomas yelled. “Poppy!” Since leaving his dog with the toons, he found out she wondered off and can’t find her. He then saw the toons taking a nap, but no Poppy in sight. “Hey you three!”

The toons woke up, rubbing their eyes to see Thomas scared. “Where’s Poppy!? I’ve been looking for her all day!” He yelled. 

“We don’t know.” Alice yawned. “We took a nap together.” 

Thomas was frantic, the toons we’re asleep and didn’t see or hear anything. “Poppy! Poppy!” He yelled again.

“Wait!”

Everyone turned to face Boris who sniffed the perimeter of the studio. “She’s there!” He yelled pointing at the door. Everyone turned to face the door, Thomas opened the door and gasped at what he saw.

It was a dog. 

The dog, or what looked like dog was black, and had ink dripping over its fur, which was spiked up in some places, and the eyes glowed a blood red. Despite its appearance, Thomas recognized the dog as Poppy. 

“Poppy?” Thomas whimpered. 

Poppy snarled and barked at her former owner. Thomas flinched back, as he held the toons behind him. Poppy snarled and started to run towards the group till Thomas slammed the door shut, and Boris held the door as Poppy started bark and growl trying to be let free.


End file.
